Could It Be Any Harder
by Memi-Chan
Summary: Was gonna be a one shot fic, but I think I might carry it on for more than three chapters (Like origionally planned). Soon to be Taito What will happen when Yamato get's fatally ill? Chap. 2 is -finally- up! ;
1. Only The Beginning

Taichi stared through the open door of the white-walled hospital room at Yamato, who lay perfectly still under the crisp white sheets, in an undisturbed slumber. His skin was paler than usual, Taichi thought as his eyes inspected every part of his best friend from this distance. His eyes came to rest on the pale porcelain eyelids that hid those wild sapphire eyes.   
  
The golden locks fanned about his head looked like a faded halo, making Yamato seem very much like a fallen angel.  
  
Suddenly, Taichi realized that he hadn't been paying attention to what the doctor had been saying. That was why he was out here, after all, with Takeru and his younger sister, Hikari at his side. The doctor was explaining to them exactly why the blond boy was there.   
  
Taichi had been in his room reading a soccer magazine and listening to Yamato's newest song when he heard his mother call out to Hikari...  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Kari! Phone!"  
  
"I got it mom!"  
  
A few minutes later, Taichi heard his door burst open, and his younger sister was standing in his doorway, cheeks stained with still falling tears and the phone in her hand, that was hanging by her side.  
  
"Kari?!" Tai was shocked to see his little sister like this. Kari let out a choked sob,  
  
"Oh Tai!" She wailed, dropping the phone and throwing herself towards her big brother.  
  
"Nani? Hikari, what's wrong?" Kari sniffed.  
  
"It's Yamato, Taichi, He's... he's..." But she didn't finish telling Taichi what Yamato was, because she was overcome by a fresh wave of tears. Taichi picked up the phone, realizing it was still on, and sat back down by Kari, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Hello?" Taichi lifted the phone to his ear.  
  
"Tai?" A sobbing Takeru whispered his name.  
  
"TK? What's wrong? What happened to Yama?"   
  
"Taichi! Yamato's in the hospital!" Takeru wailed, and started sobbing again.  
  
"NANI?! What the hell happened, Takeru?!"   
  
Takeru explained and Taichi listened silently to the younger blondes words. Yamato had collapsed outside of his appartment, and a neighbor called an ambulance. When they checked him out they couldn't find anything wrong with him, but the blond hadn't awoken since he'd been in the hospital, he had a fever and his pulse was faster than it should have been.  
  
"We're going up to the hospital," Takeru said quietly, "Kari already said she'd come, and I figured you'd want to come along too, ne?"  
  
Taichi nodded, "Hai, of course,"  
  
"We'll be there in ten minutes."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Nani?" Tai asked, trying to act as if he thought he'd misheard, rather than not listening at all, "What was that?"  
  
The doctor sighed, his sad eyes resting on Takeru, then on Hikari, and finally on the older brunette. "We've never seen anything like this," Taichi glanced in at Yamato again, "We're not sure what he has, yet. Or if it's curable, but we think that... Even if we managed to find a cure... We'd probably be to late, Mr. Yagami."  
  
Taichi stepped backwards as if he'd been slapped across the face, "NANI?! You're at least gonna try, ne?!" Taichi demanded, anger and fear swelling up inside of the brunette. But the doctor just shook his head slowly. Taichi had to take a second to control himself, if he hadn't, he would have probably ended up throwing his fist in the doctors face and making a scene. Instead, Taichi turned on his heel and almost ran into the hospital room, Takeru and Hikari close behind.  
  
**********  
  
"'Nii-chan!" Takeru sobbed, his arms wrapped gently around his, now awake, older brother. Hikari stood sliently beside her boyfriend, her hand resting on Takeru's shoulder as a form of comfort for the younger blond. They both felt completely helpless and afraid.  
  
But neither Hikari or Takeru noticed the older brunette sitting near the far window, tears streaming down his cheeks as he hugged his tanned knees to his chest and tried to stiffle the choked sobs that were fighting to overtake the boy.  
  
"Tai...?"  
  
The word was whispered so quietly that it was barely heard over Takeru's sobbing. Taichi looked up and Yamato thought he might have felt his heart cracking as he looked into the younger boys sorrowful brown orbs.  
  
Tai swiped a hand at his tears angrily, furious for letting his friend see him cry. 'Yama needs us to be strong for him.' Taichi scolded himself.  
  
Takeru looked at Tai with bloodshot eyes and nodded slowly. Taichi bit his bottom lip.  
  
"I didn't realize I said that aloud..." He said quietly, then stared at the floor. After a few minutes of silence, he heard his sister whisper something to Takeru, and the younger two shuffled out of the room without a word to either of the older boys.  
  
"..."  
  
"Yama...?"  
  
"..."  
  
Yamato smiled warily at his best friend, "Baka..." He muttered quietly and Taichi sniffed, moving to sit in a white chair next to the hospital bed that Yamato lay, somewhat uncomfortably, in. Yamato sat up and put a pillow behind his back to support him. His eyes were tired looking, and the sadness was written all over the blondes face.  
  
"T-the doctor..." Taichi stammered, trying to find words, but realized that none would come. For some reason, the brunettes voice had decided to be stubborn and not co-operate.  
  
Yamato seemed to understand though, and nodded silently, the motion filled with sadness. Seeing this, Taichi's lip quivered and the brunette quickly burst into reluctant tears again.  
  
"H-how... long?" Taichi managed to ask between sobs. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the answer that he dreaded. Tai felt a hand close over his own, that had rested on the bed next to his frail best friend, and he opened his eyes cautiously. Yamato's soft sapphire eyes locked on his own chocolate brown pools.   
  
"..."  
  
"Yama...? How long...?"  
  
The brunette held his breath as Yamato opened his mouth slowly to answer his question.  
  
"The doctor said... Three days, Taichi... If that." The blond whispered, sadness filling his every word.  
  
Taichi hung his head, brown locks of hair falling over his face, and let his tears fall freely. His best friend said nothing, but held the boys hand tightly as he sobbed out his pain, frustration, fear and sadness.  
  
**********  
  
Taichi had been sent home an hour ago by a raging Yamato, who insisted that he, Taichi, had needed some rest because he looked exhausted.   
  
~*~*~  
  
"Look, Tai, I don't care what you say or do, you're going home, and you're going to sleep." The blond said, trying to look threatening, although it didn't work very well from the vulnerable position he was in the large hospital bed.  
  
"No, Yama. I'm staying here with you. I'm not going to leave you here alone!"  
  
"Tai-"  
  
"IIE YAMATO!"  
  
Yamato glared.  
  
"Yama?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Look Yamato, I'm not going to leave you here, ne? It's just not going to-"  
  
"Taichi-"  
  
"Please, Yama, just let me stay here with you..." Tai looked up at the blond boy through sad chocolate eyes.  
  
Yamato sighed, "You're going home in an hour, Taichi."   
  
~*~*~  
  
So now here he was. Taichi was lying on his back staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. He couldn't sleep, even though Yamato had almost begged him to get some rest before he left.   
  
The brunette almost jumped out of his skin when the phone rang.  
  
Once...  
  
I wonder who that is...  
  
Twice...  
  
Should I answer it, or let 'em leave a message?  
  
Three times...  
  
Oh hell, I might as well pick it up.  
  
"Moshi-moshi," Taichi said, holding the phone to his ear.  
  
"Tai... I... You need to get down here, right now."  
  
"Takeru? What's wrong?"  
  
"Yama needs you." 


	2. I Promise

Disclaimer: Alrighty, I forgot to add this little thinger last time, so here it is now! I don't own Digimon, or Yamato, Taichi, Takeru or Hikari in any way. *sniff* No matter how much I wish I did...  
  
A/N: Well, I got reviews begging me to keep Yama alive, but I still haven't decided on whether I will or not. =D I might decide to be eviiiiiil! Anyways, this chapter includes a much perkier Yamato, so be grateful!  
  
--------------------  
  
Could It Be Any Harder  
  
Chap. 2  
  
--------------------  
  
"Yama needs you."  
  
As soon as the words reached the brunette's ears, he'd dropped the phone and rushed about, scribbling a note for his mother, who'd gone out to run errands a few minutes after Taichi got home, and pulling his sneakers on, he fled out of the apartment and towards the hospital.  
  
**********  
  
Takeru met him outside Yamato's room a few minutes later, when Taichi arrived, puffing and out of breath after sprinting to the hospital.  
  
"Ta-keru," He panted, then waved a hand and waited until his breath returned to him before trying to talk again.  
  
"Takeru, what happened?" Taichi asked, his eyes scanned the younger blond's face.  
  
Takeru shook his head slowly, "Yama, he... ano..." The boy bit his bottom lip, then said, "He's with doctors right now, they wheeled him off somewhere. They're probably doing all kinds of tests..." The worry crept steadily into his voice as he looked up at Taichi with scared eyes.  
  
"Do you know when he'll be back? When we'll be able to see him?"  
  
Takeru was shaking his head, just as the doctor Taichi had spoken to earlier was heading towards them, alongside him a bed was being pushed and Tai recognised the familiar frame.  
  
"Yama!" He rushed forward, his eyes full of concern. Then he looked up and glared at the doctor. "What happened?!"  
  
"We don't know for sure..." The tall man said slowly, "He should be waking up any moment now," He motioned towards the hospital room they'd wheeled Yamato into and began to walk away.  
  
Taichi sighed a little, pulled himself together, and stepped into the painfully white room.  
  
And they waited...  
  
An hour passed, and Yamato didn't move an inch.  
  
So they waited...  
  
Two hours. Taichi was standing by the window that overlooked the street, watching the cars pass. Takeru and Hikari were getting them something to eat from a nearby take-out place that Takeru knew of.  
  
Two and a half hours...  
  
"Taichi..."  
  
Brown eyes widened in suprise and Taichi spun around to face a bright-eyed Yamato, sitting up in bed, looking quite cheerful.  
  
"Yama..." Taichi mentally shook the urge to rush over to the blond and sweep him up into his tanned arms, "How are you feeling? You look alot better,"  
  
Yamato smiled, genuinely smiled, and eyed his brown-haired friend with interest, "I'm feeling alot better too!" He chirped. At it was true, Yamato felt as though he could do anything.   
  
Taichi edged towards the bed, feeling a little unsure, because Yamato was supposed to be sick. He was supposed to be near dead. Yet, here he was, looking better than ever. He stood near the foot of the bed and watched Yamato for a few moments as the blond looked around the bare room.  
  
"Kinda boring, isn't it?" He asked, his tone slightly sarcastic. The blue eyes focussed on Taichi and Yamato suddenly looked a little disappointed, "Aren't you going to sit down?"  
  
Tai faked a grin and slid onto the bed. Intending to stay seated near his friends feet, until Yama's hand latched onto his arm and dragged him closer. Yamato scooted over, making just enough room for Taichi to lay on the stiff white bed beside the blond. Tai slid back against the pillows and sighed gently, before he knew what was happening, Yama had an arm snaked around the brunettes waist and his golden-haired head softly resting on his chest.   
  
Holding his breath for a few seconds, Taichi finally decided he'd wrap an arm around his best friend.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Nn, Yama?"  
  
"Is this too weird for you?" The blond looked up with big blue eyes and Taichi only just managed to catch himself before he fell into the vast depths of them. He shook his head slowly and smiled.  
  
"Iie, Yama-chan, it's not weird at all." He said softly, and Yamato nodded ever-so-slightly, but didn't say anything. Instead, he lay silently gazing into the large brown orbs with a small smile playing at his light pink lips. Taichi's hand wandered up from his friends waist to mingle with the sandy golden locks of hair. His slender tanned fingers twirled and untwirled the blond strands around themselves and Tai smiled absentmindedly.  
  
"Tai?" The brown-haired boy nodded to show he was listening. Yama placed his head back onto Tai's chest and sighed, "I wish I could stay like this forever."  
  
"What do you mean, Yama-chan?" Tai's voice showed his confusion at the boys statement very clearly.  
  
"Well..." Yamato paused, thinking, "I just wish that I could stay like this forever, with you, I mean..." The blond trailed off thoughtfully.  
  
Tai smiled to himself, and after a moments silence he said, "Yama?"  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Don't leave me here alone, Yama-chan." The brunette whispered, barely loud enough for Yamato to hear.  
  
Silence. Yamato considered Tai's words while listening to his steady heartbeat.   
  
"Yama-chan?"  
  
"I promise, Tai-chan." Yama looked up at Taichi again, and gave him a gentle smile.   
  
"Yama, I -" Taichi was cut short by Yamato's finger against his lips, and before he could try to say anything else, the pale slender finger was replaced by pale pink lips. Soft, pale pink lips. The sweetest, softest, pinkest...  
  
Tai was drowning in Yamato.  
  
'This would definately be the best way to die' The brunette thought, and smiled into the kiss.  
  
"Ano... 'Niisan?" Takeru. His voice sounded unsure. Yamato groaned.  
  
"Hai, otouto?" Yamato pulled away from Taichi slowly and turned around to face his little brother, a devious smirk upon his lips.  
  
"A-ano..." Takeru stuttered under Yama's gaze, then backed slowly out of the room, closing the door after him.  
  
"Yama!" Taichi cried, then burst into laughter, the blond soon joined him.  
  
**********  
  
It was a few hours later, and Yamato was still wide awake, but he was starting to look exhausted again.  
  
"Maybe you should get some rest, Yama-chan." Taichi said, eyeing him with worry. They'd changed positions, now it was Taichi lying with his head on Yamato's chest.  
  
The blond shook his head quickly, his golden locks twisting together messily, "Iie, Tai"  
  
Taichi frowned, "It's okay, Yama-chan, I'll stay here." He sat up and pulled Yamato to him, wrapping his arms tightly around the pale boy's waist. Yamato sighed.  
  
"Alright... Promise you'll stay?" Yama asked, cautiously inspecting the brunette to see if he was telling the truth. Taichi nodded.  
  
"I promise."  
  
Yamato nodded slightly and laid his head on the other boy's tanned shoulder. He closed his eyes and nuzzled Tai's neck before dozing off, and Taichi watched his angel sleep. 


End file.
